1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transformer devices and more particularly to their calibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many larger apartment buildings, it is not possible to correctly apportion electrical power usage on an apartment by apartment basis since each apartment does not have a separate kilowatt hour meter. In such cases, the landlord cannot charge each unit a rental rate plus a power usage rate; the power usage must be part of the landlord's overhead. Of course, separate kilowatt hour meters could be installed for each apartment unit, but this could be quite expensive particularly where a large number of apartment units are involved.
Canadian Patent No. 1,254,266 describes a system for monitoring a number of meters by way of a sampling unit associated with a respective meter. The present invention provides a number of improvements over the system disclosed in the Canadian Patent.
An important component in electrical power monitoring systems is the use of a measuring device to measure electrical power consumption. Electrical power consumption is usually measured by way of a toroidal transformer device wherein the main through which power is to be measured is inserted through the centrally located hole in the transformer.
These toroidal transformers are relatively complex since they are expected to provide a substantially error free output and yet occupy a relatively small space. As a result such toroidal transformers can cost in excess of 100 dollars. Since electrical power monitoring systems can be expected to monitor up to 48 or more consumers, the cost to use these transformers can be significant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel device for remotely monitoring an number of electrical utility meters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel transformer device.